Autumn Leaves
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: It was an arranged relationship that became so much more. With each other, they were more than just a prince and princess. They were Vegeta and Chi-Chi. They promised to always be there and protect each other no matter what, and as they grow closer, feelings deepen, life is unpredictable, and love was right under their noses the whole time.
1. Chapter 1

"Autumn Leaves"

Written by PoeticLover1996

I own nothing but my thoughts and this story.

So! This story is something that just came to me. It is an AU that revolves mainly around Vegeta and Chi-Chi, who are a couple. I'm telling you now, and this is the only time I will say it, this story is a V/CC! If that's not your style, I understand, but please, for my sake and yours, don't waste time reviewing and complaining to me about how "they'd never work" or all that other bullshit. Again, this is a V/CC story! Odd couple alert! If this isn't your cup of tea, I strongly suggest you get some coffee.

Anyways, this is something that's been bugging me for awhile, so I hope you enjoy it! And, if anyone has any suggestions or advice or just some words of encouragement, they are welcome. Also, sorry if Vegeta seems OOC in this story, but my logic is this: this is an AU story. In this story, Frieza never existed, which means he never got his hands on Vegeta and fucked him up. So, Vegeta isn't gonna be a rude, asshole jerk. He has no need to be. He'll banter with Chi-Chi and others, but mainly Chi-Chi, in a teasing manner, but that's about it. If that bothers you, I'm sorry, but nobody's forcing you to read this story.

* * *

><p>1<p>

Autumn always was Chi-Chi's favorite season. The young raven-haired beauty would scramble out of bed early in the morning, eagerly getting ready so that she could barrel out of the large palace doors and outside, chill, crisp air greeting her. Leaves, painted in brilliant yellows, breathtaking oranges, and dazzling reds, fluttered lazily in the air with no particular destination in mind.

Patiently, Chi-Chi would watch their descent, rocking on the balls of her boot covered feet, a bright smile gracing her face, her silky hair dancing in the breeze. Once enough leaves littered the ground, the girl would push them into a large pile before charging into said pile, laughing soundly as she watched the leaves ricochet back into the air, resuming their dance with the gentle breeze.

Warm rays of sunlight trickled through a glass window pane, bringing a soft light into the previously dark room. The room was large, spacious, and beautifully decorated. It was painted a gorgeous red color. It was filled with things that Chi-Chi enjoyed. A large bookshelf sat in the far left corner of the bedroom, filled to the brim with books. Three rows of shelves lined the left and right wall of her room, and various objects, ranging from pictures of her, her grandfather, and her friends, to a snow globe or two she had gotten as souvenirs from the places she had visited, sat neatly on each shelf.

Other things, like a large, plasma-screen TV, beautiful paintings, video games, beautiful clothes and shoes, decorated the room.

The princess was soon awoken by the sunlight glaring against her face. Rolling onto her back, she slowly opened her eyes, a long, drawn out yawn falling from her lips as she slowly sat up. She had barely finished blinking the sleep out of her eyes when she heard someone knocking on her door.

Dark eyes glancing at the star-shaped clocked that sat on the little table by her bed, she saw that it seven thirty in the morning. She wondered who could be visiting her this early in the morning. It wasn't that she wasn't a morning person; on the contrary, Chi-Chi usually woke up early. Maybe it was one of her maids coming to check up on her, which wasn't too unlikely.

Throwing her legs over the edge of her bed, Chi-Chi put on her blue slippers and skipped to her door. Turning the handle, she opened the door. She expected to see one of her maids standing outside of her door; what she didn't expect was to see was _him. _She could feel her eyes widening, she could practically hear her jaw as it dropped to the floor. Her breath caught in her throat, and she suddenly found it much harder to breathe.

"V-Vegeta!?" she somehow managed to squeak out, not bothering to mask her shock at her fiancé and future mate's sudden arrival. Said prince smirked at his fiancée's shock and walked inside of her room, kicking the door shut with his boot clad foot. They stood in front of each other in silence, each taking in the appearance of the other. After all, they hadn't seen each other in years.

They were in an arranged relationship, which wasn't out of the ordinary. In fact, it was a common thing for royal families to arrange the marriages of their child and/or children. Some reasons for doing this were it would create alliances and increase the wealth between both families.

Long ago, when Chi-Chi was four and Vegeta was five, his family had traveled from their home world, Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyans, to her world, Earth, in hopes of establishing an alliance and bringing peace between the two worlds. Planet Vegeta would be a great ally to Earth because the Saiyans were a strong, resilient group of people who could help defend Earth from danger should any harm come its way.

Likewise, Earth, in turn, would be a great ally to Planet Vegeta because of its technology. So, it was official. The two children were betrothed and would marry when they both came of age at eighteen. Then, they would wed on Earth in the daytime, honoring Chi-Chi's home planet's customs, and then would wed on Planet Vegeta in the evening/nighttime, honoring Vegeta's home planet's customs. Then, they were to mate and bond soon after the ceremony and would then raise a family together and all of that other good stuff.

Initially, the two children weren't particularly fond of each other, as Vegeta had thought her race to be weak and inferior to "the mighty Saiyans", and Chi-Chi didn't appreciate the way her fiancé slammed and bad-mouthed her people.

"_Now son," King Vegeta began, nudging his oldest child towards the human girl, "this is Princess Chi-Chi. She's going to be your bride when you come of age." The young prince regarded the smiling child in barely hidden distaste, appalled by her mere presence. His tail, wrapped firmly around his waist, twitched in annoyance._

"_I refuse to contaminate and pollute the royal blood of our people by mating with filth like her!" He scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment and disgust, angered by his father's poor taste. Couldn't he had chosen a better bride for him? He sneered at her, hate shining clearly in his dark eyes. Before his father had the chance to scold his son, Chi-Chi beat him to it._

_At first, the young girl had been excited to meet her prince. It'd be just like a fairy tale, with the handsome prince marrying the gorgeous princess. While it was far too mushy for her liking, she was fond of the idea of having her own prince charming. However, this prince, Prince Vegeta, didn't fit the description at all. They had barely been near each other for five minutes, and he was already putting her down and insulting her._

_His harsh words pierced her heart like burning arrows, and she felt herself trembling as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. However, she held them in. She wouldn't cry in front of him. That would make her seem weak, and she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to her._

_Instead, Chi-Chi began feeling anger. It made her blood roar and her heart pump that much harder. Her eyes hardened, and a fierce scowl now adorned her face. He thought she wasn't worthy, that she was nothing more than gum stuck under his shoe? Well, she'd show him!_

_Angrily blinking back her unshed tears, she stomped towards Vegeta and slapped the haughty smirk clean off his face. Vegeta grunted in pain, his knees buckling as he fell to the ground while clutching his throbbing cheek. He was surprised that some weak human female dared to put her hand on him, and to slap him of all things! What surprised the young prince even more was that said slap hurt._

"_And I refuse to stand here and listen to you insult me and my people. I won't let a meanie like you make me feel inadequate just because I'm human. Now you listen here, and you listen good, bub," Chi-Chi growled, stooping so that they were eye to eye. Now that they were this close to each other, Vegeta could easily see the untamed wild fire that burned in her eyes. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but tough luck. Suck it up and deal with it."_

_Having gotten her point across, Chi-Chi flipped her hair over her shoulder, turned her nose up in the air, and walked out of the throne room with the grace and confidence expected of a princess, leaving behind the stupefied prince and his amused, laughing father._

She didn't know it then, but she had earned the respect and approval of not only Vegeta, but his family and people as well. The prince needed a strong mate who was unafraid to put him in his place should he step out of line, just as the people needed strong, capable leaders to lead them. And, fortunately for Chi-Chi, she met the criteria.

Thus, after that fateful day, she and Vegeta had slowly learned more about the other and had slowly grown closer to each other, though neither were sure if they were in love. They did, however, cared deeply for the other and, in time, grew to be very close friends, which was good enough for now.

Besides, love was something that shouldn't be rushed or hurried along. Matters of the heart tended to take time, and when the time came for them to be wed and mated, Chi-Chi wanted to be sure without a shadow of a doubt in her mind, heart, and soul, that she loved her prince and that he, too, felt the same way.

"Are you going to greet me or stand there gaping at me like a fish out of water? You should close your mouth, Chi. You could catch flies with that thing," Vegeta teased, easily dodging the fist that came his way. Chi-Chi huffed, rolling her eyes at him, one hand resting lazily on her hip.

"What a fine way to greet your future wife, Vegeta. You can just feel the love in the air," Chi-Chi said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. As she looked at him, a smile slowly crept unto her face. "I missed you." Vegeta unwrapped his tail from around his waist, using it to tug his mate to be towards him. They embraced each other in a warm hug, welcoming the other's presence. Vegeta propped his chin on her head and breathed in her scent, committing its vanilla aroma to memory.

"Of course you missed me. I tend to have that effect on all I come across." This time she did manage to punch him, though Vegeta didn't seem fazed by it.

"Arrogant asshole. Anyways, why the sudden visit? The last time I saw you was when I was ten, and I haven't seen you since." That was true. That was the last time she saw Vegeta and his family. She missed him terribly. Once they got over their initial differences, they became fast friends, always running off and going on adventures. They also sparred a lot, which was something that was enjoyed by the both of them and what probably helped bring them closer together.

"I had to handle some affairs regarding my kingdom. My father was preparing me for my duties to my kingdom and my people. The last thing they need is some incompetent fool trying to play king," he explained, letting go of her in favor of resting on her bed.

"That makes sense. In any case, I'm just glad to see you again. It'll be just like old times again! Did Kakarot and his family accompany you as well?" When he nodded his head, Chi-Chi let loose a joyous laugh, grinning from ear to ear.

Kakarot was a barrel full of laughs and fun. He was Chi-Chi's best friend, and they got along really well. He was very easy-going and friendly, a real sweetheart. His older brother Raditz was fun to be around as well; he usually kept an eye on them, making sure they didn't do anything too reckless or stupid, least they get hurt and he'd have to deal with the wrath of not only his parents, but Vegeta's parents and Chi-Chi's grandfather.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see them!" she squealed, hands clasped in front of her as she jumped up and down excitedly. Vegeta snorted at her antics, an amused smile on his face.

"Then hurry up and get ready. You reek, and if I'm forced to inhale your ungodly scent much longer, I fear that I'll pass out," he teased, delighting in the fire that danced in her eyes. He loved teasing her; she was so alive and downright sexy when she was furious. Flipping her middle finger at him, Chi-Chi grabbed a towel, a face rag, and some clothes before heading to her bathroom to freshen up.

She figured she was going to have a long day ahead of her, and she felt herself grinning. She did always enjoy a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Glad to see people are interested in this story! As always, your reviews, faves, follows, and interest are sincerely appreciated.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Vegeta remained lying on Chi-Chi's bed, the soft, comfortable pillows keeping him propped up. He had kicked off his boots, knowing how much Chi-Chi detested dirt stains and grim soiling her silk sheets because they were hard to remove, which is why the only rule she had when it came to being on her bed was to always take your shoes off.

Normally, Vegeta would ignore such a thing, after all, weren't rules made to be broken? But Chi-Chi was not a force to reckoned with, namely when she's pissed off, and she had a good set of lungs on her, which helped her scream his head off whenever they got into verbal arguments.

Sometimes he would intentionally provoke her just to see her get enraged. She had no idea how lovely she looked when she was pissed. Her eyes would burn with a wild fire that refused to be put out, her cheeks would flush an adorable pink color, and her nostrils would flare up. A scowl that rivaled his own would grace her lips, and her hands would be placed firmly on her hips.

She would be all up in his face, eyes narrowed as she glared at him, her eyebrows furrowed. They would be so close that their noses nearly touched, each refusing to stand down. He admired the fiery spirit she possessed, how she would never back down and fight until her last breath. She wasn't afraid of him nor was she afraid to correct him when he was wrong or put him in his place when he stepped out of line.

He supposed that's where his initial attraction for her began. She was fearless, yet at the same time she wouldn't hesitate to throw herself in his arms should she need reassurance or comfort. She wasn't needy or clingy, but she loved having him around her and loved being near him. She was a girl who could hold her own and do for herself, but she still needed him all the same.

She was so Saiyan that it blew his mind, and he would've thought she was one if his father hadn't told him beforehand that she was human. How could someone from such a weak race be so… captivating and extraordinary?

Chi-Chi was an enigma, a challenge. He knew he would never grow tired of her presence. Those years they spent apart, those long, five years he spent away from her side, bothered him more than he initially assumed they would. His heart ached for her during the long absence, though he'd be hard pressed to admit something so mushy aloud to anyone other than himself and God.

Vegeta glanced towards his side, seeing three journals neatly stacked on top of each other on the nightstand by Chi-Chi's bed. Those journals were filled with drawings that he himself drew. One could say that besides training, it was a hobby he deeply enjoyed. He felt himself smiling as he suddenly remembered who had gifted Chi-Chi with those. He could recall the last day they would see each other in a good while very clearly.

_They stood locked in each other's embrace for a very long moment, neither child quite so willing to let go of the other. The young princess's face was firmly pressed against the chest plate he wore, and her body was trembling with the tears she cried._

_Pulling away from him so that she could stare at him, Chi-Chi took a shuddering breath, her eyes glistening with tears that wouldn't stop falling. Her cheeks and eyes were red, and her lips were curled downward into a sad frown._

"_I don't want you to go," she sobbed. His hands reached forward to wipe her tears and dry her face._

"_I know, but I have to. As future king, it is my duty to make sure I can take care of everything when my father steps down, and I need to be home training and preparing with my father to ensure that," he explained in a gentle tone he used especially for her, giving her a sad smile._

_Chi-Chi sniffed in understanding, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, not caring how unladylike it made her seem._

"_I know; it's just that I'm gonna miss you. I like being near you, and we've had so much fun together! I just don't want them to end. I'm afraid you won't ever come back to me." Soft lips pressed against hers without warning, and she instinctively closed her eyes and pressed her lips back against those of her prince. It was their first kiss, and both vowed to never forget such a sweet and innocent feeling._

_It was brief, lasting no more than five seconds. Vegeta soon pulled back, giving her reassuring smile, which Chi-Chi returned, a blush on her cheeks, her previous sorrows erased, thanks to that unexpected kiss._

"_I will always come back to you. Never doubt that. But, just to be sure you have something to remember me by, I made these for you." He placed three medium-sized journals in her hands. The first one was blue, the second was one black, and the last journal was red. "Whenever you get sad or start missing me, just look through these journals to remember me, okay?"_

_Stunned and happy beyond belief, the young princess nodded her head. She was surprised when Vegeta placed a necklace around her neck. The chain was golden, and it had golden, heart-shaped charm._

"_I had that made especially for you. It'll remind you that I'm always in your heart." A huge, happy grin on her face, Chi-Chi pressed a quick kiss to his lips, giggling as the young prince blushed, though it was so faint, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her._

"_Thank you so much, Vegeta! I'll treasure them always."_

Vegeta was touched to see that she had kept the journals, so he could only assume that she still had the necklace he'd given her. He had to deal with an incessant amount of teasing for his actions too. How the hell was he to know that Nappa, Raditz, and Kakarot happened to see and hear the whole thing!?

It was only until he shattered Kakarot's jaw with his fist, set Raditz on fire in his sleep, and stuck Nappa's tail into an outlet, which effectively electrocuted him, did they finally let up and left him the hell alone. He didn't understand why they bothered making such a big deal out of nothing.

He brought comfort and reassurance to his… well, they weren't mates yet, so a more accurate term to use would be girlfriend. What was he supposed to do? Leave her to stand there in sorrow while she wallowed away in her grief and tears?

"Idiots. She is my responsibility, my girlfriend, my future wife," said Vegeta, a small smile tugging at his lips. She was his, and the prince took great care of that which he considered his.

"So, how do I look?" Eyes darting towards her, he could only stare in awe at the beauty she exemplified. Her hair was in a neat braid that stopped right at the middle of her back and curled her bangs. She wore a purple sweater, white jeans, and black boots that went up to her knees. Her lips were pink and shiny from lip-gloss, and the necklace he had given her long ago hung from her neck.

His breath caught in his throat, his heart beat accelerating. He offered her his usual smirk as he tried to keep his composure. He couldn't let her know how much she affected him.

"You look pretty. Now, can we go already? I can feel my stomach acids eating away at my insides," said Vegeta, hurriedly putting his boots back on before walking towards her bedroom door. He could smell the delicious aroma of food, and his mouth watered in response. Just as he was about to open the door, he felt a small hand gripping his shoulder. He turned around, prepared to ask her what was the hold up, when her lips met his in a quick kiss.

He snapped out of his brief surprise just as soon as she drew back and, before he could question or stop himself, he pulled her back into another kiss that lasted longer. Time seemed to stand still in those moments, and the only thing either of them were conscious of were each other.

They were silently telling each other that they missed the other dearly and were glad to be back in each other's arms.

Vegeta's stomach growled its protest once more, insisting that he go get some food already, but he opted to ignore it in favor of Chi-Chi's sweet lips, not that either of them were complaining.

* * *

><p>King Vegeta thrummed his fingers on the table impatiently, a look of irritation on his face as his eyes darted to the doors in hopes of seeing his son and his mate. However, much to his growing annoyance, they had yet to appear. Just barely managing to bite back a growl, he sighed heavily.<p>

"What the hell is taking them so damn long?" he demanded, pounding one fist against the table, startling the servants. His wife Akemi rolled her eyes at her husband's frustration, stifling an amused giggle.

"Be at ease, my king. Perhaps they are catching up with each other. It has been years since they had last seen each other. No doubt they missed each other dearly and are trying to make up loss time," she offered. Six seats down from her, Raditz elbowed his brother, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, causing the younger sibling to giggle loudly.

Gine narrowed her eyes at her sons, a suspicious look on her face as she frowned at them.

"And just what has got you two tickled pink, hmm?" Raditz waved his hand in offhand manner, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh, we were just talking about how much Vegeta is enjoying _catching up_ with Chi-Chi."

"Yeah," Kakarot said, trying his hardest to hold back his laughter. "He's probably teaching her a whole new set of techniques." And he and Raditz burst out laughing as soon as the meaning of his words set in. WHAP! WHAP!

"That's enough, you two dolts. I'm positive that's not the case as they both know they can't very do _that_ until their mating ceremony. You two saps are just pissed that you don't have a special someone. Are you two ever gonna get girlfriends, or is there something you aren't telling me?" Bardock teased, laughing along with everyone else as Raditz and Kakarot blushed in obvious embarrassment. As they opened their mouths to defend their straightness, the doors to the dining hall swung open, revealing the two subjects of everyone's conversation.

They both looked flushed and out of breath, Chi-Chi's braid frazzled, her lips bruised, and her cheeks a pink tint and Vegeta's lips and cheeks covered in what appeared to be lip-gloss. More specifically, Chi-Chi's lip-gloss. They hadn't done anything but kiss, and they didn't deepen it or anything. They just simply kissed.

Chi-Chi's eyes scanned, and they lit up as soon as they landed on Kakarot.

"Kakarot!" she shouted, grinning wildly as she ran towards him. Kakarot sported a matching grin on his face as he ran towards his best friend. He scooped her up in his arms, flying up in the air as he spun her around.

"Chi-Chi!" he shouted back, staring into the face of the girl he loved like a little sister. Laughing softly, he threw her up into the air before safely catching her in his arms. Chi-Chi tilted her head back and laughed, screaming in joy as Kakarot continued throwing and catching her.

This continued for another moment or two before Kakarot caught her one more time before he flew to where Vegeta was sitting and sat her down in the chair beside him.

They both sat across from everyone; their thighs were touching underneath the table, and Vegeta's tail wrapped itself around Chi-Chi's waist.

"Hi, guys! It's so good seeing everyone again!" she greeted cheerfully, beaming in pure happiness.

"It's good seeing you again as well, Chi-Chi," Akemi said, smiling kindly at her son's mate. The girl was a tender soul, a real sweetheart that brought her son an abundant amount of happiness. She could see it in his actions, one of his arms thrown around Chi-Chi and his tail wrapped securely around her waist, that he welcomed her presence and appreciated it.

King Vegeta noticed this as well, pleased that his son and his future daughter-in-law were much more accepting and friendly towards each other. It truly was a step in the right direction and would make everything run more smoothly.

"Vegeta missed you a lot! He wouldn't stop talking about you!" Tarble, Vegeta's younger brother, piped up excitedly. Both Chi-Chi and Vegeta blushed, though Vegeta made sure it didn't show.

"Shut your mouth before I rip your lips off your face, runt," Vegeta barked, clearly embarrassed. Tarble didn't even flinch as the harsh threat, ignoring it in favor of devouring his food.

"Well, it's true! You wouldn't stop talking about her." Though his response was slightly muffled, it was heard loud and clear.

"Aw, you missed me that much, Vegeta? That's so sweet," she said, smiling softly at him. Vegeta felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach, his heart racing from the look she was giving him.

"Yeah, well," he began, not meeting her eyes, "I did. Although, I didn't miss the way you screamed at me." Just when they were having a moment, he had to say something to kill. Her look of adoration disappeared as quickly as it had came as she glared at him.

"And I didn't miss the way you'd act like a pompous asshole, you little shit! You always have to be in charge and be in control of everything," she snapped. The others laughed and went back to eating and conversing, leaving the couple to their argument.

Eyes narrowing at her, Vegeta fought hard to keep from smirking. She was getting angry, and Vegeta loved it when she fought back against him. It was thrilling, not to mention sexy.

"Oh, please. You love it when I act like that." Chi-Chi blushed, momentarily speechless. Vegeta laughed, now realizing how she took it. "Yeah, I bet you'd enjoy that too, wouldn't you?" Flipping him off, she looked away from him and began eating again.

"In your dreams, prince. You couldn't handle me," she muttered under her breath so that the others wouldn't overhear it. She didn't want to die of embarrassment. Vegeta moved closer to her so that his lips were brushing against her ear, delighting in the way that she shivered.

"Wait until we mate, Chi," he whispered, and Chi-Chi felt her blush darkening at the unspoken promise. Grinning at her silence, he pulled away and helped himself to another helping of food. The cook made sure to keep the food coming, well aware of how ravenous the Saiyans were. Chi-Chi had an appetite on her as well, and, if she was really hungry, could eat quite a bit.

Her Saiyan guests, however, ate a ton. While Chi-Chi was full from three helpings of food, they were not. They pretty much devoured everything in sight while Chi-Chi watched on in silent amusement. As she watched the dishes continue to pile up, she felt bad for her servants. Their hands were definitely going to be full washing the many dirty dishes.

It wasn't until the thirty-sixth serving of food did they finally get full. It never ceased to amaze Chi-Chi how despite the huge amount of food they consumed, they didn't have not one bit of fat on them.

She remembered asking Vegeta how come they could eat so much without getting fat, and he had told her that their metabolism was much higher than that of a human's. Also, with the way they trained and fought, it was pretty easy to burn off fat and remain in shape.

Chi-Chi could, on a lesser degree, afford to pig out sometimes. Her muscles were toned and firm, and she was in great shape. She worked out to maintain her nice figure, though she didn't necessarily have to. Her metabolism, though not nearly as high as a Saiyan's, was pretty high for a human. Her body tended to burn off fat quicker than the average human, something her friend Bulma pointed whenever Chi-Chi would worry about getting fat.

"_Don't be ridiculous, Chi-Chi. The day you get fat is the day Master Roshi stops being such a perverted pig!"_ She felt herself grinning from the memory. She loved Master Roshi dearly, as the man had, along with his sister Baba, helped Gohan, her adoptive grandfather, raise her after the death of her parents. He had also taken it upon himself to train him and often told her she was an excellent student with skills and power he hadn't seen in a long time.

However, the man, while kindhearted with good intentions, was a helpless pervert. She thought it was ironic how he had given her Nimbus, a magic flying cloud that only the pure of heart could ride, for her twelfth birthday, when he himself couldn't ride it due to his lust for women.

His sister was a witch, and she was more sensible and able to put up with her brother's crazy antics. Along with her grandfather, they were like family to her and she made sure to treat them as such. Baba often told her how lucky Prince Vegeta was to have a girl like her on his arms, but Chi-Chi thought it was the other way around.

Perhaps they were both lucky to have found each other. She wasn't sure, but it was a pleasing thought nonetheless.

And then her thoughts began to wonder towards her prince. He certainly was handsome, and strong too. He wasn't very tall and only had a few inches over Chi-Chi, but since Chi-Chi wasn't about to have a growth spurt or anything, that was barely an issue. She admired his persistence and determination. He was very intelligent and a dangerously force on the battlefield.

He also smelled really good, a combination of spices and something that was uniquely him. And she loved his hair. Those inky, upswept, surprisingly soft spikes of his. She loved running her fingers through them. She always wondered how he kept them in that upswept, flame like style, but he told her that his hair was naturally like that, much like how Kakarot's spikey hair continued to defy gravity.

To keep things simple, Chi-Chi loved everything about her boyfriend. He was so unique, strong, and _commanding_. She loved how he smelled, his personality, and don't get her started on his voice. God, the mere sound of his voice alone was enough to send her heart on a frenzy. It was so deep and seductive. Well, it sounded like that to her anyways.

As she looked at him, she felt her lips curl into a smile as she laid her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, giving her a soft smile that made her heart melt. They would be okay. Regardless of whatever came their way, they'd make it. Somehow, someway.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Once everyone was pretty much finished eating, King Vegeta decided it was time to discuss some things with his future daughter-in-law. Standing, his red cape billowing behind him, he looked at Chi-Chi and motioned for her to follow him. Glancing at Vegeta for an explanation, he could only offer her a soft grunt and shrugged shoulders, silently telling her he was just as clueless as she was. Praying that it was nothing bad, she quietly excused herself and followed the king.

He walked with confident, sure strides, his posture straight and his head held high, and Chi-Chi walked in a similar manner. They passed her many servants and maids, who greeted them cheerfully. She returned their greetings with friendly waves and smiles of her own, while King Vegeta gave them nods of acknowledgement.

She kept up with his pace, glancing at him occasionally, curiosity and mild worry on her face before she put up a calm mask of indifference. What did she have to worry about? The king liked her well-enough and was nothing but kind towards her, and she was kind and respectful to him in return. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about, mentally praying that it was nothing bad.

The pair continued their silent walk until they were outside in the royal garden. Chi-Chi felt herself smiling as her mind was assaulted with the fond memories of her early childhood. She remembered the days when her mother would cradle her in her arms as she carried her outside to the gardens. There, they would spend most of their mornings and afternoons walking around and playing tag and hide-and-go-seek with each other.

Then, around noon, one of the maids would come outside with trays piled with delicious food, and she and her mother would have lunch together. Sometimes, when he wasn't busy handling the affairs of their kingdom, her father would join them, laughing and playing with them.

Her heart clenched painfully within the confinement of her ribs as she thought about her deceased parents. May their souls have found peace with the Lord. She missed them terribly, but she had her grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Baba, and her friends to keep her spirits high, so that made the loss and pain easier to endure.

They continued walking until King Vegeta led them to a stone bench, where they each took a seat beside the other. It was a beautiful day; fluffy, white clouds lazily drifted across the clear, blue sky. The sun was out and shining and leaves fell from slowly fell from the trees' branches, dancing in the wind without a care in world in an array of beautiful colors.

In the distance, Chi-Chi could see the outline of the mountains that surrounded her kingdom, and she made a mental note to go visit them when time allowed it. She felt a strong desire to just kick off her boots and run around barefoot as she chased the leaves; she wanted to make a huge pile of them and jump into it before doing it again and again, but it could wait until after she and the king had their chat.

She looked at him, patiently waiting for him to speak first. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, for his eyes had a faraway look in their depths. Sensing her gaze, he shook his head, snapping himself out of whatever he was just thinking about. Turning towards her, he met her gaze and, seeing the mild worry in her eyes, he offered her a warm, reassuring smile.

"Be at ease, dear princess. I simply want to discuss some things with you. You aren't in trouble, if that is what's troubling you," he said, and he chuckled quietly as Chi-Chi immediately relaxed, a relieved laugh escaping her lips and filling the air with its wonderful sound.

"Wow, was I that obvious?" she asked, smoothing out the creases in her jeans, her legs swinging back in forth in the air.

"Only just a little. Now, as I mentioned before, I just wanted to talk to you about some things to clear the air, so to speak." When Chi-Chi nodded her head, he continued. "Very well then. How goes things with your kingdom?"

"Things are going pretty well. I've had to handle a few problems like a food shortage in one of the villages, delivering medicine to another village that was suffering from a flu epidemic, and making repairs to a few homes that were destroyed due to a wild fire. Things of that nature."

"I make sure to do my lessons because no man wants an incompetent wife. I'm also an excellent cook. I mean, I know I have personal chefs and stuff, but I love cooking my own food too. I usually alternate; sometimes I let the chefs prepare the meals and sometimes I prepare them myself."

"I've also been keeping up with my studies. I have a friend named Bulma Briefs, and she's a very close friend of mine. We're practically sisters and grew up together. Anyways, she's a family friend, and the girl's a freaking genius, I kid you not. She's also an adept inventor, and she's the one who tutors me."

"I also make sure to train too, because I need to keep up my strength as well as be able to defend myself, kingdom and people from harm. It's a stressful job, but I manage it pretty well. The only real concern I have is how to rule and watch over everything after Vegeta and I marry and I move with him to live on Planet Vegeta, but Bulma suggested that I visit Earth every now and then, which is a pretty good idea."

King Vegeta nodded his head, stroking his beard. It seemed like Chi-Chi had everything under control, which must be no easy feat considering her parents died when she was but a young child. She had basically been ruling her kingdom since then. True, she had some assistance, but she's been carrying a majority of the burdens of ruling on her own shoulders.

To handle that much responsibility and pressure and not cave in to stress and inner doubts was impressive indeed. He was sure her parents would be proud of her.

"A wise decision indeed. You seem to be quite a capable leader, not to mention fair and kind. You possess natural leadership skills and know how to handle tough situations with ease. Those are good traits for a leader to have." Chi-Chi beamed under his praise, grateful that he seemed to approve of her.

Honestly, Chi-Chi herself didn't know how she dealt with all the responsibilities that came with being a princess. There were moments when she, feeling frustrated and doubtful, considered letting someone else rule, but she couldn't. The only person who could hold her place until she came of age was her grandpa Gohan, and he was too old to handle everything by himself.

That pretty much left everything up to her. And it wasn't a walk in the park all the time. It could be pretty tiring and stressful at times, but she did her best to fulfill her duties. She owed to herself, her parents, her kingdom, and her people to do her job as best as she could.

"Thank you, Your Highness. Such compliments do nothing but help my spirit rise. I hope to be an excellent queen to her people and lead them justly," she said.

"And that you shall be so long as you keep a calm head and a pure heart," he said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Now then, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well," Chi-Chi began, a thoughtful expression on her face, "when I'm not busy, I love to cook and bake. I'm athletic and enjoy numerous sports, but some of my favorites are archery, track, soccer, gymnastics, and swimming. I love to read, and I enjoy sparring too. Also, I enjoy the company of my friends and family."

Again, the king nodded his head, pleased with her answers. He had made a very good choice in picking this girl to be a mate for his son. He had his doubts at first, but she's shown him time and time again that she was a kindhearted soul who was strong, courageous, and loving, just like his own wife.

"Good, good. I have but one more thing I want to ask you, and then we can head back inside. Tell me, and answer this as honestly as possible, are you in love with my son? True, the relationship between you both was arranged by your parents and my wife and I, but that doesn't mean we want it to be void of emotion."

The wind blew more insistently, playing with King Vegeta's cape and Chi-Chi's loose raven locks. She had taken down her braid since it was messed up; plus, she loved wearing her hair down. Though she wasn't looking at the king, opting to instead stare at the sky, she was paying rapt attention to what he was saying.

"We may have paired you both together for reasons revolving around power, wealth, and an alliance, but that doesn't mean we didn't have your best interests at heart. When you two are wed as husband and wife as well as mated, the bond you two will share will be nothing short of amazing. You will be connected to each other in a way that only death could sever." His face was calm, but his tone was very serious.

"As you can see, such a bond is taken quite seriously, and I suppose I'm saying that if either of you don't want to follow through with this, the choice is entirely up to you," King Vegeta finished, patiently waiting for her answer. A part of him feared that she would leave, and he knew Vegeta, whether his son chose to verbalize it or not, would be crushed should Chi-Chi choose to leave.

Chi-Chi, on the other hand, was simply taking everything that was spoken to her in. She was truly surprised that he was actually giving her a choice to leave. She was silent, carefully pondering the possibility of breaking off the arrangement. She would be free to date who she wanted to, she wouldn't have to get married so soon, and she would pretty much be free to do what she pleased.

However, an image of Vegeta's smiling face flashed through her mind, and she knew she couldn't call it off. In the past, she would've did it without a second thought, but that was before she and Vegeta grew to like each other. Now, she couldn't picture life without him by her side, making her smile, cheering her up, arguing with her, and being there for her.

And she realized that she _didn't_ want to live a life without him in it. Her heart clenched tightly when at the thought of not being with him. Her mind made up, she finally spoke.

"If I was given such an option earlier, I would've taken it without a second thought, and I'm sure Vegeta wouldn't have cared one bit. For a while, I feared that I was no longer my own person, that my freedom was snatched away from me and that I was no more than a mere possession put on display for decoration. Vegeta despised me, and the feeling was more than mutual. I would have rather died than to be stuck dealing with him."

King Vegeta took a painful breath, his heart drooping in pained sadness. He wasn't surprised though; what she said made perfect sense, and he understood where she was coming from. God, what was he going to tell his son? Just as he was about to stand up and go find Vegeta, Chi-Chi continued speaking.

"However, things slowly changed. Instead of fighting each other, we tried seeing things from each other's view point. We compromised and met each other halfway, and it was then that I saw Vegeta in a different light. I realized that we were more alike than we were different and that we could make this whole relationship work."

Her eyes burned with a passionate fire, her voice conveying every emotion she felt. She looked fierce, determined, and so sure of herself.

"As far as loving him, I'm not entirely sure, but I can see myself falling in love with him. What I do know is that I really, really care about him. His happiness is just as important as my own, and I want to make him smile and laugh and comfort him when he's sad or angry. He means a lot to me, and I'm in it for the long-run," Chi-Chi finished; her voice left no room for doubt and uncertainties.

King Vegeta breathed a mental sigh of relief, his frazzled nerves calming down. Relief crashed over him; for a moment, he was afraid Chi-Chi was going to leave, but he was pleasantly surprised. It would appear that Chi-Chi was as enamored with his son as his son was with her, something he was truly thankful for.

"Spoken like a true princess. I am honored that you are Prince Vegeta's mate, for you have shown your true colors and proven your worth. You'll be pleased to know that he was given the same choice as you and refused to back out for reasons similar to your own," the king said, enveloping the girl in a warm, gentle hug, a relieved smile on his face. Chi-Chi smiled in his shoulder as she returned his hug; something in her heart told her she made the right decision, and she couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

><p>After talking for a few minutes more, the pair strolled back into the large, grand dining room, laughing and joking quietly amongst themselves. Akemi was the first to notice their arrival, and judging by her mate's jovial behavior, it would seem that their talk went well.<p>

She already knew what her mate wanted when he asked for Chi-Chi to come with him. She, too, was worried that Chi-Chi would call off the entire arrangement, though she wouldn't fault the girl if that was what she truly desired.

Anyone with eyes could see the obvious distaste between the princess and the prince. And, because of her parents' deaths, Chi-Chi was forced to rule her kingdom at the tender age of four. That was a lot of stress and pressure for a mere child to handle, and constantly bickering and fighting with Vegeta didn't make things easier on the poor child.

But, as time went on, the two got along better with each other, something she was deeply thankful for. Their relationship was a whole lot better now than anyone thought was possible. They actually enjoyed each other's company and were acting like the couple they were. And Akemi could tell from the way Chi-Chi's eyes lit up when she saw Vegeta that she really did care for her son.

"I'm guessing the talk went well?" Akemi asked once her mate took his seat beside her. He flashed her a pleased smile, nodding his head.

"Yes. It went much better than I expected. It seems that their feelings run deeper than what any of us had assumed. They'll be falling in love with each other in due time; they're already well on their way," the king answered, gesturing to the pair, who were talking animatedly about something, each sporting smiles on their faces.

Akemi smiled softly, her heart melting at the sweet sight.

"I can tell. Well, now is as good as any time to tell them the good news," she said. With a nod to his mate, King Vegeta cleared his throat, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"I have news to share with you all. It has been decided that since Prince Vegeta has already completed his studies and proven himself more than worthy of being king, that he, along with Tarble, Kakarot, and Raditz, will remain on Earth until both him and Princess Chi-Chi come of age," the king declared, smiling as he watched Chi-Chi let loose a squeal of happiness as she tackled his son in a fierce embrace. She peppered kisses all over his face, her face lit up in pure happiness.

"Looks like someone's excited," Bardock joked, watching the scene unfurling with amusement. Gine chuckled, softly patting her mate on his shoulder.

"Who can blame her? Being away from someone you care about does that to a person," said Gine, a soft smile on her face. Raditz and Kakarot grinned at each other, each pleased with the prospect of spending time on Earth.

"Here that, brother? Looks like we're having our own little vacation getaway!" Raditz cheered, thumping Kakarot enthusiastically on his back. Kakarot laughed, just as enthused as his brother.

"I know! Think of all the fun we'll have! It'll be like old times again," said Kakarot. Chi-Chi, who had finally got from on top of Vegeta, gave Kakarot a huge grin, which he returned.

"Exactly! We're gonna have so much fun together, and I'll show you guys everything Earth has to offer! We'll go to movies, travel to different places, and do all sorts of fun stuff! It'll be great! And don't worry, we won't do anything dumb or crazy. We'll keep ourselves out of trouble and behave accordingly," Chi-Chi said, suddenly serious as she looked at each of the adults.

She meant what she said. While she was glad that they were going to live here for a while and that they were going to have a good time, she wasn't going to completely throw caution to the wind. She already knew that they would behave themselves. This was her home world, she was the ruler, and her word was pretty much law; she was a princess, and she demanded respect.

"Oh, we all know you will, and we understand you want to have fun and enjoy yourselves. Hell, we were teenagers once upon a time ago too!" Bardock grinned. "However, because we're giving you this freedom, we expect you not to abuse it, or there _will_ be consequences. Is that understood?" he asked, his voice and expression deathly serious. He looked at all of them, though his gaze rested longer on his two sons, giving them a silent warning that they'd better behave, or else.

"Father, Mother, General Bardock, and Lady Gine, you have my word that everything will be fine, and we'll be on our best behavior. The last thing I would want is to bring dishonor to my future mate's title," said Vegeta, a serious look on his face. He knew that Chi-Chi was a well-respected figure here; she was a princess, and he was her prince. He didn't want to embarrass her or make a fool of himself.

His mother walked up to him and embraced him in a sweet hug, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Good! We'll be back in three years. Have fun! Although, don't have _too_ much fun," his mother teased, giving him a knowing look. Vegeta groaned, an embarrassed blush on his face. He was glad the others weren't listening, especially Chi-Chi, who was talking with Kakarot and his family. His father and Tarble were saying their goodbyes, so nobody was paying him and his mother any attention.

"_Mother_! We won't be doing that until we're mated," he protested. Akemi laughed at her eldest son's obvious discomfort.

"Oh, I know that, silly. Mating with her isn't the only way you two can enjoy each other's company in that manner. There are other ways you can please each other without doing the deed, but you'll see that for yourself when you two get that far," his mother explained, giving him a goodbye kiss before walking off towards his father. As her words sunk in, Vegeta blushed even harder, now understanding what his mother was implying.

His eyes found Chi-Chi, and he felt his heart do flips. His eyes took in her soft curves and beautiful figure. She really had grown over the years, he concluded as he gave her a subtle onceover. The way her clothes hugged her developing figure had heat pooling in his stomach. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog of desire that overcame him, though he couldn't rid himself of it entirely.

Taking a calming breath, he steeled his resolve as he gained back control of his emotions. He was already aware of his desires and had a good idea on how to act on them should the opportunity present itself, but he didn't know if Chi-Chi was ready to be intimate yet. They had only kissed so far, and he made sure not to deepen it, afraid he would scare her off or that she would feel like he was pressuring her into something she wasn't ready for.

He thought it would be best if he let Chi-Chi initiate their intimacy. She would probably feel more at ease if she was in control of the situation. But, they had plenty of time for stuff like that. He was just glad he would have his mate back in his arms once more. He missed being with her, and now that they were together again, he wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the delay; I was finishing up exams for college, and I'm soooo glad I got my first semester done and out of the way. Now, I can relax during this winter break and hopefully get more chapters written out! Anyways, once again, thank you kindly for all of the reviews, faves, and follows! I really appreciate them; also, sorry if things are moving kind of slow, but please, bear with me. I have a plan :)

* * *

><p>4<p>

Chi-Chi watched as everyone exchanged heartfelt goodbyes, and she felt a painful twinge in the depths of her heart. Her eyes darted away from the scene, finding interest in the outside world that lied beyond the thin glass of the large window in the dining room. Her mind wandered to the few scattered memories she had of her parents, and her eyes began watering against her will.

Softly shaking her head, she stubbornly blinked away the unshed tears as she pushed the pain and unwanted memories back into the deep crevices of her mind. They were dead, long gone. They've been gone for eleven years, and Chi-Chi saw no point in crying over spilt milk. She had to grow up pretty fast, stuck dealing with responsibilities that would've made even the sanest of men crack and fall into the bottomless chasm of insanity.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself out of her inner musings, lest her mind become overwhelmed with darker emotions that seemed to swim beneath the surface of the water. She focused her attention back on the others, a wistful smile playing with the corners of her mouth. Would her parents be proud of her? She liked to believe they would, but she could never be entirely sure.

She scolded herself for craving the opinions of people who were no longer here. She was positive that wherever her parents were, hopefully resting in Heaven, they were very proud of her. After all, their kingdom and people were prospering; they were in good hands, and, as she looked at her new family, she smiled a genuine smile. She wasn't alone.

She kept her distance as she watched them depart, having already said her goodbyes. Her attention wandered back to the window, gazing once more at the outside world. Leaves twirled and slowly flew in the breeze before making a pile on the ground. When time allowed it, she was going to go outside and just play in the leaves. She'd make pile after pile before crashing into each and every one. Well, it would have to wait; she had duties to do and responsibilities to shoulder.

Heaving a sigh of longing, she steeled her resolve and allowed her feet to carry her back to the others. They were talking amongst themselves, and she could easily pick up on the excitement in their voices. Kakarot had a contagious smile on his face, and she soon found herself smiling along with him. No doubt he and Raditz were plotting to do something outrageous. With those two, one could never tell.

Just as she was about to speak, a maid came bursting into the room. The doors swung open, banging harshly against the walls, halting all thoughts and conversation. Chi-Chi went from relaxed to serious faster than one could blink; she was used to situations like this. The servant approached her, bowing lowly in respect before speaking.

"Princess, it has come to our attention that you'll be having guests staying here in the palace, correct?" The servant, a young girl with chestnut brown hair that was pulled up in a braided bun, asked politely.

"That's correct. Prince Vegeta, Prince Tarble, and their royal guards Raditz and Kakarot will be staying here until further notice. I hope that you and the others will make sure that their stay is a comfortable one, Maya," Chi-Chi said, giving the girl a kind smile. Maya was a loyal, dedicated maid with a kind heart. Despite their status, Chi-Chi made sure to treat everyone in her palace and kingdom with fairness and respect, something that everyone loved and admired about her.

Maya nodded her head, returning her smile with a bright, big one of her own, her hands fiddling with her apron.

"Of course, Princess. I'll make sure they have rooms prepared for them filled with the necessities and then some. Prince Vegeta will reside in your bed chambers, right?" There was a faint plus on Chi-Chi's face, which only deepened when she heard the all too familiar sound of Raditz and Kakarot's laughter as well as the sound of Vegeta's fist colliding with their faces, if the groans of pain were any legit indication to go by.

"Yes, he'll stay in my chambers. Be sure to send someone to show the others their rooms, okay? Also, is there anything that I need to do? Any meetings, decrees, or any problems that need my attention?" Chi-Chi was silently begging the good Lord that she could have a few days to herself with having to go to boring meetings. She'd love to have some time to spend with her friends and Vegeta.

Fortunately, the Lord seemed to have heard her prayers, for Maya shook her head 'no'.

"No, your grandfather said should anything come up, he'll deal with them accordingly. It was his suggestion that he handle matters so that you can take a break." Chi-Chi grinned, inwardly sighing in relief as she thanked both God and her grandfather for having mercy on her. With her schedule pretty much clear, she could pretty much do whatever the hell she felt like.

"Thank you, Maya." Bowing once more, Maya nodded her head before leaving the room, softly shutting the doors behind her.

"Well, that's a relief," Vegeta said, coming to stand beside her. His tail immediately uncurled itself from around her waist to wrap itself snuggly around Chi-Chi's waist. His gloved hand found hers, and Chi-Chi squeezed it softly, silently thanking him for his support. Being a prince, he was too familiar with the challenges and duties she had to face and carry out. Being royalty certainly could be taxing on the mind and body.

"I know, right? Even if I had stuff to do, all I would've done was found some way to worm out of doing them. I think I earned the right to just chill," Chi-Chi answered, standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek, smiling when Vegeta turned to face her, pressing his lips against her cheek as he gave it gentle kiss that made her heart swoon.

"Ugh, if you two are gonna be acting all lovey-dovey and kissy-kissy, at least give a fella some kind of warning!" Raditz teased, his grin widening when they both blushed. "You tow are so adorable it's almost sickening." At this, he and Kakarot both burst out laughing, each holding onto each other in an effort to keep them from falling down to the ground. Tarble simply observed everything, wisely keeping his mouth shut.

Growling, Vegeta threw a ki ball at the pair, causing them both to yelp out in alarm and fall to the ground to avoid being hit.

"You'll keep such comments to yourselves if you each value your lives. I'd hate to have kill you; it would be both troublesome and a waste of my precious time," Vegeta spat, his voice laced with annoyance and mild anger. Chi-Chi laughed softly at their antics, untangling herself from Vegeta to help Raditz and Kakarot back on their feet.

"Oh, they're just playing, Vegeta. Besides, I can't stand back and let you murder my best friend and his brother. It wouldn't be right," she pointed out. They both shot her a grateful smile, thankful for her intervening. Vegeta made good on his threats if one refused to hide them, and neither wanted to get on his bad side.

Vegeta opened his mouth, no doubt to argue with her, but one glare from her had him shutting it, though he had an annoyed look on his face. Tarble watched the scene with well-hidden amusement. It was funny to see his usually tough and commanding brother back down from a woman, though Chi-Chi was no mere woman.

She was just as fierce and assertive as his brother, not to mention downright scary when she was pissed off. His brother was wise in choosing not to fight this particular battle; Chi-Chi certainly had a set of lungs on her. He remembered when she and Vegeta got into a shouting match, and she yelled so loud that his ears began bleeding. Needless to say, pissing her off was the last thing any of them wanted to do.

Using his tail, Vegeta pulled Chi-Chi back towards him, his hand searching and finding hers to hold again. Chi-Chi gave him a smile so warm and beautiful that it had his heart almost stopping from the mere sight of it. He smiled softly back at her in return, not caring that they weren't alone. He was not ashamed of how he felt about her, and he wanted to make sure she knew this, which he knew she already did, but better safe than sorry.

"Well, since my schedule is cleared for the moment, how about you guys go to your rooms and get situated, and then we'll meet back up and do some exploring?" Everyone nodded, agreeing with her suggestion. "Great! We'll meet in the front of the palace in three hours, and then we'll go from there!" Clapping her hands, she summoned three servants, who were quick to take the others to their designated areas, leaving Vegeta and Chi-Chi by themselves.

Once they were alone, Vegeta spun her around and pressed sweet kisses all over her face, his grip on her tightening as he held her closely to him. Chi-Chi giggled, loving every bit of the attention he was bestowing upon her; she enjoyed the way his lips brushed against her skin. It made her feel… tingly, like she was being electrocuted but it didn't hurt, if that made any sense.

His lips brushed against hers in a short, but nonetheless wonderful kiss. Chi-Chi sighed happily, pressing another quick kiss against his lips before pulling back to look him in the eyes. She saw the affection she felt mirrored in the expression on his face, and she felt her heart beat faster. With Vegeta, she felt like anything was possible. Being a princess didn't seem so hard because she now understood that she wasn't alone anymore. She had an awesome boyfriend and an equally awesome group of friends to keep her grounded.

She could handle this; she wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
